


The Next Step

by agreattimetobealive



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, this is so grossly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreattimetobealive/pseuds/agreattimetobealive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Dianna have been together for a little while, and it's time for them to take a serious step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr, come say hey!  
> agreattimetobealive.tumblr.com

Dianna pulls her car to a stop at the top of Taylor's driveway, and takes a second to check her hair in the rear view mirror before getting out. It's stupid, but she's a little nervous. 

Taylor meets her at the front door, smile wide, but it does nothing to calm Dianna. 

She feels anxious and she knows she shouldn't, it's so pointless. Her and Taylor have been together for a while, and it's time they take this step. 

She's ready. They're both ready. 

Taylor grabs her hand and leads her into the house. Dianna drops her bag on the kitchen counter and then Taylor pulls her towards the living room and Di hesitates, her hand clammy in Taylor's. Taylor looks back at her, eyebrows raised. 

"I just....I really want this to go well," Dianna says softly. 

Taylor smiles and steps close to her to press a quick kiss to the corner of Dianna's mouth. "It will, I think. And I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

 _That's not true,_ Dianna thinks. This could make or break their relationship, if they let it. She takes a deep breath and nods, placing her trust in the singer. 

She lets Taylor lead her into the living room, and pull her down on the couch. She sits and tries not to fidget while Taylor lights a candle on the table and puts on some music, and then Taylor joins her on the couch.

This is it. This is the big moment. 

"Ready?" Taylor asks gently. 

Dianna finds her mouth dry with nerves and she's sure her voice will show it, so she merely nods. 

This is such a big step, such an important one. 

Dianna doesn't want to mess it up. 

Taylor giggles and leans forwards to give Di another little kiss. 

Then she thrusts Meredith into Dianna's arms.

It is, without a doubt, the most nerve wracking moment she's ever experienced, worse than any audition. This fluffy little gray cat is Taylor's life, and Dianna desperately wants her approval. 

"Hi little baby," Dianna coos softly. Meredith squirms a little bit but she doesn't jump away. 

"Remember, she doesn't like most people," Taylor warns, but Dianna shakes her head. 

"She's going to love me," she assures Taylor, and then her nose tickles and she sneezes.

"Di," Taylor sighs. 

"No, it's okay!" Dianna protests quickly. "I took some allergy stuff. It probably just takes a little longer to kick in."

Here's where it could get problematic: Taylor loves cats and Dianna's allergic, but she's not going to let some watery eyes ruin this important meeting. 

"Well then take her fur away from your face until it works, dummy," Taylor protests, but Dianna keeps cuddling the small cat. 

Yes, her eyes are watering and _yes,_ her throat's starting to feel scratchy, but the way Taylor is grinning at her, and grinning at Meredith makes it totally worth it. 

"See? I think she likes me," Dianna says proudly as Meredith delicately sniffs her finger tips and then rubs the top of her head against Dianna's hand. 

Then the cat jumps from her arms and Dianna's face falls. 

“Be patient, she’s a little flighty,” Taylor instructs her, squeezing her arm. 

They both watch as Meredith jumps across the couch over Taylor, climbs onto the arm of the couch to bat at a lock of her straight blonde hair, and then scampers back to Dianna. It's not quite an endorsement, she thinks, but it's not a snub yet either. And she'll wait all night if she needs to, until the cat gets used to her. 

"She's so cute," Dianna sighs as Meredith sits down on her lap and starts cleaning her paws. 

"You're pretty cute too," Taylor says, and then gives her an exaggerated wink. 

Dianna doesn't want to move too much with the cat comfy on her lap, but that begs a response so she pulls Taylor over to her to kiss her.

Taylor cups a hand around the back of Dianna's neck and deepens the kiss, leaning over her awkwardly with Meredith in between them. 

Taylor pulls away with a small smirk. "So, uh, do you wanna stop playing with my cat and....you know what? I'm not smooth enough to say... _that."_ A blush rises to her cheeks and Dianna loves how easily Taylor can become flustered. "So let's go upstairs?"

Dianna pouts, just a teeny tiny bit. "But she's sleeping now," she whispers, pointing down at Meredith. "If I more her she'll be mad."

"If you don't move her and come join me, _I'll_ be mad," Taylor whispers back, but she's smiling at Di fondly. 

"Let's just hang out for a bit," Dianna begs, tugging on the bottom of Taylor's shirt. 

Taylor dips her head in for another kiss, gently nipping at Di's bottom lip with her teeth, clearly trying to change her mind. 

Dianna uses all her willpower to pull her head back and smile sweetly at Taylor. "Please? I need more bonding time."

Taylor sighs and narrows her eyes. 

Dianna flutters her eyelashes and tries to look as innocent as possible. 

"Ugh, shut up," Taylor sighs. "Fine. _Fine,_ I'll go grab some movies from my room and we can watch something down here." 

"Yay!" Dianna cheers - but quietly, so she doesn't wake Meredith up. 

She runs her fingers through the grey fur carefully as Taylor leaves to get the DVDs. Meredith seems so tiny, so sweet and fragile, that honestly, Dianna completely gets why Taylor loves her so much. She's fallen instantly in love with this little creature. 

Dianna continutes petting Meredith gently as she starts to whisper to the cat. “You like me, don’t you? I think I do, yes, I think you do.” 

The cat curls up tighter in response to the attention, and Dianna says, “I know, you like that, right? I want you to love me, little baby.” Meredith, in response, starts to purr loudly, vibrating against Dianna’s hands and legs. 

This is amazing. Dianna wants to cheer, and she knows that she’s going to a really dorky celebration dance once Meredith has decided to move and she can get up. Which might not be for a while, but who cares! She’s _purring._ That’s a definite cat approval sign, right?

“You like me, you really _like_ me!” Dianna gloats quietly, smoothing her hands over Meredith. “I’m so glad, little kitty. I’m so so glad.”

The purring might get slightly louder, Dianna’s not sure, but she keeps talking to Meredith. “You’re _very_ important to Taylor, and Taylor is very important to me, little baby. I know it’s stupid, but I was worried that if you didn’t like me, she might… I don’t know. That’s pretty dumb.”

Dianna’s just talking mindlessly, enjoying the sleeping cat and enjoying her relief that this went alright. Even though she knows Taylor’s not the type to break up with someone because of her cat’s feelings, this just...this feels like a sign of approval. Not just from Meredith, but from the universe. They have some difficulties, but her and Taylor are _great_ together and Dianna knows it. And now she sort of feels like Meredith is on their side too, and her heart is just _so_ full of love.

“But you like me and everything is going to be okay, Mer,” Dianna whispers down at the purring cat. “Maybe I could be, like, your step-mom someday.”

“Oh!” Taylor says from the doorway, and oh, shit, how long has she been standing there? She has a look on her face that’s - happy? Scared? Dianna’s not sure, and that makes her panic a tiny bit.

“Oh no,” Dianna moans, covering her face. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it, I think,” Taylor smiles, crossing the room and curling up next to Dianna. She pulls the actress’ hands away from her face. “Really?” she breathes, and it’s not quite a question except it totally is. 

Dianna keeps her eyes fixed downwards, on Meredith, and says, “Yes. Yeah, really,” quietly but firmly. 

And then Taylor’s reaching out and tilting her head up so their eyes meet. “I love you,” Taylor says, and Dianna realizes that the emotions swirling in her eyes are the good kind. The really great kind. Dianna kind of figured they were both there, in the “love” place, or at least she knew _she_ was, but this is the first time they’ve said it, and it’s - she’s more emotional than she thought she would be. 

“I love you too,” Dianna replies and feels stupid when she has to blink away happy tears. “Ugh, sorry, it’s just - it’s the stupid allergies.”

“Yeah, I think I must have those too,” Taylor says too, laughing and wiping at her eyes. “I _love you,_ Dianna.” She cuddles up against Di’s side, tucking her head into Dianna’s neck. “You’d make a good cat step-mom.”

Dianna wants to hear those words forever. “I love you _both,”_ she replies tenderly, one hand on Meredith and one hand in Taylor’s hair.


End file.
